User talk:Shadowed Crystal/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ~warriors rp~ Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Role play page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Trp66 (Talk) 04:20, October 14, 2012 sorry hey sorry i was'nt on chat i had forgot that i had to get up a little early than i usselly do to go to church(trp66) question Hey, Crystal, when is the next time ur gonna be on chat? I need to ask you something that I can't tell on chat. Firestar0301 (talk) 18:27, November 4, 2012 (UTC)Fire Problems We should give out true warrior names in charart. Like Dawn becomes Dawnsong, Bright becomes Brightheart and so on. 09:05, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and with formatting and grammar, re-enforce that rule. 05:58, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Why has Cinderflight done this? Could you please restore my position? Cinderflight has changed my position to chat mod. Actually, I am so sick of this, that if my position isn't restored, I WILL leave. I'm so sick of it. I know you thought you were doing what was best, but this makes me feel insulted. Apparently, I am not "Rightful to it.". She then promoted her sister, DJ Ivyfeather to chat mod. Please restore my position, and I don't mean to blackmail, but I am being treated with NO respect, so I will leave if it isn't restored. 05:38, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Clan names! WARNING: LOTS TO READ! Got some good clan names! Some of these names may be repeated! I do not take credit for any of these names: ThornCLan, ShadeClan, BlackClan, DuskClan, ForbiddenClan, StreamClan, HazeClan, PoolClan, SeaClan, WillowClan, ShimmerClan ,BreezeClan, WhisperClan, LostClan, LeafClan, SwiftCLan, CloudCLan, StormCLan, AshClan, AmberClan, ForestClan, GladeClan, MidnightClan, DarkClan, NightClan, MarshClan, StreamClan, AquaClan, WaterClan, PebbleClan, RapidClan (water rapids), WaveClan, BreezeClan, SwiftClan, HillClan, ForestClan, WildClan, NightClan, DayClan, BreezeClan, LightClan, WaterClan, RippleClan, RockClan, CliffClan, CloudClan, StormClan, LeafClan, PetalClan, BudClan, MistClan, ShadeClan (this clan name is taken), ShineClan, RoseClan, StreamClan, RobinClan, SwiftClan, JoyClan, MapleClan, HoneyClan, PoppyClan, ShimmerClan, MarshClan, MoonClan, SunClan, StoneClan, MossClan, EclipsClan, WoodClan, TreeClan, SwoopClan, HeatherClan, SharpClan, ColdClan, FlameClan, HawkClan, BrokenClan, LightiningClan, RainClan, DawnClan(Ironic?) Ivoryclan, Ivyclan, Inkclan, Foxclan, Velvetclan, Shatteredclan, Savannahclan, Sacredclan, Sunclan, Snakeclan, Charredclan, Freeclan, Lightclan, Featherclan, Memoryclan, Springclan, Fateclan, Lostclan, Spiritclan, Sharpclan, Paintedclan, Taintedclan, Ghostclan, Lifeclan, LunarClan, DuskClan, GoldenClan, SilverClan, RaptorClan, ZeroClan, ViperClan, CrimsonClan, OceanClan, TawnyClan, TwilightClan, ThornClan, MistClan, WolfClan, LionClan, DragonClan, LilyClan, DeathClan, SkullClan, SeaClan, RoseClan, RacoonClan, BanditClan, SolarClan, CrystalClan, DaimondClan, RubyClan, EmeraldClan, PearlClan, SapphireClan, VineClan, FinchClan, JayClan, HeartClan, BrightClan, BadgerClan, DingoClan, SnowClan, FlakeClan, BronzeClan, VioletClan, DingoClan, and last but aboslutely not least, FangClan. Wow. Lots to read, but I liek some of them! -dawn CHATCLAN!! Ohmergawd. We should make ChatClan! Cats have names like Loltail. See me for more detail! Chat Come back!!!! ~Cinder iceclan Who's the leader of IcClab> [[User:Altaria11|'♫ Al']][[User talk:Altaria11|'tar']][[Altaria|'ia ♫']] [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Altaria ' ♪ I love Altaria. Deal with it. ♪ '] 01:56, November 18, 2012 (UTC) rp Do u know any rps I could be in and active clans I can join? Re:Cinder? people have been really rude to me. I got on and they said "I thought you weren't coming back." And I was really offended by that comment. And could you make me a siggie efor this wiki? -cinder Probably due to the fact that you said you were "leaving for good this time" 05:08, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hai I has another idea!! I will make an introduction video! :3 08:18, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ? Can I be leader of Project:Characters? It's a bit unfair if you are leader of all our projects 08:30, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Of course! :3 00:43 Thu Nov 22 Background? We need to change it. 2 users and I were getting lag in chat. 07:04, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I have an IDEA! My idea is..... Sonicclan! A Clan made up of reallly fast, bipedal cats, and they live in Sonicworld. P.S. I call Silverstar! Redshade of the shadows 00:21, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Cinder's cats Someone has put nearly all of Cinder's cats in FC up for adoption. She is NOT happy. What happened? I am giving them back. 21:36, December 1, 2012 (UTC) signature what is a siggie? SquirrelFlightAndLeafPoolAreAwesome (talk) 00:39, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Coding. Stahp changing my userpage. I liked it like that. That's why I dun try and fix it. 06:58, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Password issue Crys, I need your help. Somehow my brother has figured out my password. It wasn't me who personal attacked dawn, it was him. I was eating at that time. I would NEVER personal attack dawn, because she is on of my bff's. If you could help me look into ways to change your password, the help will be deeply appriviated. Thanks, Cinder ? Y u put fluffy? I thought llamas were wiry... 23:17, December 19, 2012 (UTC) My siggy? Does it work? Ohai! Wazzaaaap? 23:47, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Now does mah siggeh work? What could possibly go wrong?! 23:54, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Llama I didn't know llamas were fluffy. You said I was fluffy xD 00:36, December 21, 2012 (UTC) pca Okay. 8D What rank? Any specifications on the pose? 03:41, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Okei. Do you want a tail showing, or not? 03:44, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: yes I am doing teh kit blanks ouo 01:23 Sat Dec 22 idk - I'm experimenting at the moment. 12:32 Sat Dec 22 Hey, can you check this out? I just did an update of Loudclaw with the new Warrior blanks. Does this look good? Loudclaw Longtime reader of the Warriors Series 02:24, December 24, 2012 (UTC) RockClan Apparently the RockClan deputy died... I am very confused xD 06:14, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :) hey Crys, I think I might join. 17:26, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ah. Ok. Dartingstar must choose a new deputy 20:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) cats CRYS WHAT THE HELL? Cinder made a //////Tarial//////paw? I'll have you know I made up that prefix, and I do NOT want it used. Why didn't you tell her to remove it? Does she not get how special it is to me? God, I am so ashamed and just completely and utterly outraged right now. 13:05, December 26, 2012 (UTC) it's fine. Lol I overreact x.x 11:45, December 29, 2012 (UTC) .Cinderflight You had no reason to ban Cinder. You didn't put a report. So, therefore, her ban has been lifted. It isn't working though, so I may need you to unban her. 05:11, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Very Well You know what? Go ahead. Cinder is really making me angry. You have no idea what she did to me. It was worse than all those personal attacks, and everything that she has probably done to you. I don't know, but I'm guessing. Oh, and she and Loud wanted you demoted too, so I see no point about getting angry at me for something she wants done. FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 22:19, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I did, but I no longer do. What are you going to do now? Demote me? And it's a tad obvious that you don't care about what Cinder did to me. FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 22:53, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Cinder did one thing, which I am still unhappy about. She showed a photo of me to the chat, which was really busy at the time, and it proved a number of things. Now everyone knows about the secret that I was hiding so well. Because. Cinder. Showed. A. Photo. Of. Me. FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 22:59, January 11, 2013 (UTC) A condition of using that photo was NOT to show it to others. And have you seen the Hearing thing? I think Cinder needs one. FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 23:03, January 11, 2013 (UTC) banning e.e How long have you banned her for? FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 23:07, January 11, 2013 (UTC) And what was that reason...? BTW I HAVE MINECRAFT 8D And I like your siggie XD FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 23:10, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat isn't working for me... I dunno why... It is now 8D FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 23:12, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey. It wasn't me who made the team and I was told in PMs to send the link along. How in hell does that deserve a PERMA? Loudclaw Longtime reader of the Warriors Series 04:43, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi I have replied. ~ty 16:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Wut I never undid Loud's ban. 'FtP Fangirl| Cubbie Fink riding a llama. BEST. DREAM. EVA~ ' 01:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) sandpaw Yeah I know I adopted Sandpaw. She belonged to my sister and is based off a cat that we both love. And before you go ranting your head off we made a solution a long time ago. ~Cinder Actually only Fernwhisper and Sandfeather are special to me. Willowwinter used to be special untill someone stole her from me ~Cinder hi the reason i dont rp alot is because i always mess up the page and everybody gets mad at me trp (talk) 15:01, January 28, 2013 (UTC) hi It's fine, lol. Nice metting you:)Silver 15:04, February 1, 2013 (UTC) >:D :) :) :) :) :)Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 13:51, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Soulrise You know how you deleted Soulrise? Well I made that page because look at thr IC page. I'm making pages you know. And I did not add ANY catagory. So there's no reason to delete it. ._. Could you please put the pages back the way they were? I don't want to deal with masses of unused cats. Thanks. 'Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 08:21, March 15, 2013 (UTC) BUT. If anyone goes back to adding unapproved cats, then they're being protected again. 'Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 21:12, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Of course! Anything to help the wiki :p 18:16, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yo -pokes- When you get on, I have to talk to ya. 20:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC) change my plans why don't you? WTF. Rainpaw is becoming meddie cat apprentice, or she's dying. ~Dawn 22:00, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I know that Mistshadow is retiring. It was a plan. What about this shit with Altaira. As I see it, you're being ignorant. 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 23:18, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I wonder why I left a message on the indisposed users page saying that my computer broke. I wonder why I don't RP much. I now wonder why I'm even on this wiki. 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 01:36, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I'll explain from the start. My computer was taking ages to boot up, and I got lazy and started using my ipad. One mystical day 2 weeks ago, it wouldn't go to the desktop. I knew Mistshadow was retiring, and Loud was taking ages to do it, so I waited. Olook, she becomes a warrior apprentice. I'm STILL WAITING, and we came up with this last year. Then you go and suggest for Altaria to become MCA. 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 01:47, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well, I'm sorry FOR BEING SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT. 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 01:53, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Look, Crys, I'm sorry. I was being an idiot, and I must've read the RP wrong. Can we act like that never happened? 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 03:20, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I saw "Send Altaria to the Med Den" just when I looked before. I saw before "Altaria should be the next med cat". Lol I'm so stupid xD 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 03:35, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Ooooh.. I was looking for that :3 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 03:26, April 15, 2013 (UTC) track Okay! How about later tonight? I have a track meet later. :)Silverstar ♥ ouo Hey Crys, I was wondering, are you still doing Duskwater on WW? If not, can I do her. Thanks, 21:13, April 22, 2013 (UTC) asdf Can we change the thing on chat when someone is away? AKA this thing: http://warriors-rp.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat-status-away Away is boring XDDD 'Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 06:17, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey~ Want Snowshadow and Silverfeather to end up being mates? I COULD USE A GOOD PLOT TWIST --WolfRunner (talk) 19:25, May 19, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Likey? I made it!Crowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The Warriors Geek]] 22:47, May 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Idk. I just made it for fun!!!Crowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The Warriors Geek]] 22:51, May 19, 2013 (UTC) i like Oooh, I likey! DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 09:58, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Cont. Made a blog further explaining..... User:WolfRunner (talk) 17:13, May 24, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Haiii Hey, just wonderin', do you want to change the admin, chat mod and rollback banners? If so, what to? DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 08:36, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Hey Crys, could you get on chat today around 2-3 Eastern?* Thanks, that would be great. JFJ 13:19, June 23, 2013 (UTC) *Time Zone Converter Cut that, make it either tonight @ 8 or tomorrow at 2-3 PM. Thanks. JFJ 17:06, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Stuff Can you help me advertise this place? I've been trying and failing. We need someone to talk to when we get on. DX Sorry, but what we're doing is how Wikis fail.DX This is turning into The Lost VI. :D Someone to help advertise would be good. :) Is not Creepy 08:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Wait you guys want me..? I thought that most of hate me and want me gone.~Crow~ (talk) 16:14, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: I just have been feeling different~Crow~ (talk) 17:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) on I'm on. I should be on tonight at 8 or tomorrow at 2-3. JediForJesus''The Star Wars geek'' 19:11, June 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: K. Thanks for doin' the archiving~ DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 06:32, June 26, 2013 (UTC) CHAT Get. On. CHAT! I saw you were on! JediForJesus''The Star Wars geek'' 15:33, June 26, 2013 (UTC) }CHAT. NAOW. Plz? :P JediForJesus''The Star Wars geek'' 18:07, June 26, 2013 (UTC) CHAT Please come on chat! HI Starting tomorrow I will be gone at camp so yeah I'll be back next Friday but I'm gonna leave till tomorrow ;)♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 13:59, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Staff Hey, Crys. I think it's time to... Uhh... Demote the inactive staff, two in perticular. I'm sorry, but the time has come. They've been inactive, both have been warned... -sighs- DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 10:37, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm guessing you know What's up with your siggie? Did Nikki die? Please tell me I'm her great friend...♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 15:03, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Um If you read my blog, I would like my cats frozen in time, please. I don't want them rped at all, as most of them are OC's. 13:05, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: I'm fine with them going UFA. 16:37, July 21, 2013 (UTC) left Umm I left. Sp did a million others. Its not like I'm the only one that doesn't edit. HI Who will become the next "leader" of this wiki?♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 13:43, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Gatherings... http://warriors-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Gatherings Should we have one? xDBa,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 16:24, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yeah sorry I just can't do Kirbie I'm sorry I can't. But I'm inactive every weekend because I go to the camper.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 13:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Charart Can you do Scarpaw for me?? Thanks.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 14:03, July 29, 2013 (UTC) hi Hi :3 Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:41, July 31, 2013 (UTC) hi ououououououououououo hi crys ouououououoouo 20:00, 08/27/2013 coding Code my page old buddy old pal? And a siggie old buddy? -Ginger Cheers. Sig- The best way to lie (in caps font, purple? link to my user) is with the truth. (In caps font and gold? Link to my talk?) ....a carefully edited truth. (smallish and red? link to my blog?) Page: Just a simple opinons and roleplay cats I know its alot to ask, thanks Crys<3 -Ginger Thanks so much! THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 23:06, August 28, 2013 (UTC) A page Can you delete this page? Thanks it's been bugging me because there is no info or roleplayer in this -_-"I don't get mad...I GET EVEN" ~Marlene (My dad)~ (talk) 21:19, September 23, 2013 (UTC) are you there are you there? THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 00:54, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Ahehe. Can you rp TinyXSilver? THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 00:58, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat?or no? THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 01:01, September 29, 2013 (UTC) tis okay THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 01:05, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Every other day I'll be on this wiki. I thought you would like to know."I don't get mad...I GET EVEN" ~Marlin (My dad)~ (talk) 01:15, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Up for A/adoption Crys, hi. As you can see, I've taken the liberty of beginning the conversion of the UpForAdoption, Up for Adoption, Up For Adoption, etc etc, categories into a single category. I'd like to know which of these two names you prefer (before the conversion is too far along), for the final, and all encompassing category: 1) "Up for Adoption" (capital "A"), or 2) "Up for adoption" (lowercase "a"). 06:07, October 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm SUPER sorry!!!! I didn't know.. I need to look more don't I.."I don't get mad...I GET EVEN" ~Marlin (My dad)~ (talk) 21:44, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Templates Would you lke it if I used the CS template4 instead of wrinting CS?"I don't get mad...I GET EVEN" ~Marlin (My dad)~ (talk) 21:52, October 21, 2013 (UTC) inactivity apology Hey Crys. I just want to say that I'm terribly sorry for being so inactive. I have been really busy and hadn't have enough time. But I am back, so hi.-Silver Templates What happened to the picture holder in the templates??"I don't get mad...I GET EVEN" ~Marlin (My dad)~ (talk) 12:43, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :I changed the template. It now standardizes images to 300x, which stops the bloating to the image's native resolution that was previously encountered. The 'File:' preface will be needed again. 10:15, November 7, 2013 (UTC)